Behind closed doors
by lps Clair
Summary: The Langdon's and the Flames two families at war after their friendship broken by murder. So 700 years later and we get the meeting of Robert Langdon and Kia Flame,will Kia's kind heart overtake her families will and befriend Robert or will she commit to her families will and kill him as he's in her view? One way or another this will drastically change both lives forever.
1. Waking up ancient history

**Written in the first person (as Kia)**

This is my first story so feel free to leave a review, good or bad I don't really mind. I got the idea for this story out of the 'The Da Vinci Code' and my capability to make my own dreams up. In other words: Here's a look into just how crazy I can be. I do NOT own Robert Langdon, Sophie Neveu, Bezu Fache, Vator, Bloom, Stella,Tecna, Musa, Flora, Diaspro, Sky, Brandon, Domino, Solaria, Daphine, Bloom's parents, Lockette, Ms Griselda, Headmistress Faragonda, Peter and Katherine Solomon, Silas, Lieutenant Collet, Vittoria Vetra, Sophie Neveu's grandfather/mother and brother, they all go to their rightful owners. This is a Robert Langdon and winx club crossover. Also, I AM NOT the Queen of France, I do not have any accommodation in the U.S. or red hair/eyes. As well as that I DO NOT own Harvard. Thoughts will be in Italics and Bold. Flashbacks/Chapter titles/important info will be in bold.

 **Hi, my name is Kia Eleanora** **Delilah Phoenix Genevieve Flame. You should know some things about me first: I'm a vampire, wolfblood, Queen of Aolvrdon (My home-realm) and Eraklyon ( The king of Eraklyon is my boyfriend Kieran) and Fairy Of The Dragon Flame. My eyes can change colour from my birth colour to some others and they all mean different things. My birth colour is a VERY distinct shade of bright blue (the kind that will blind you in a bright area, this comes from my mother Bloom It means deep sympathy/kindness) It's also one of my three dominant eye colours Blue,Black and Red. My second dominant eye colour is Black (from my father Valtor even though his eye colour is Gray it means pure darkness/evil. Red is the colour my blue eyes went to after I turned 3; it shows that I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and that I'm the most powerful fairy in the whole of Magix. However, my eyes can also go to Pink,Green and Purple. Pink means mild sympathy and kindness,Green means seductive,manipulative and tormented and Purple means pure/ultimate sadness. Also because I'm from Magix the air that I SHOULD breath is CO2 oxygen WILL kill me after 10 seconds of me being exposed to it so when I'm going to Earth (Which is daily thanks to secondary school being in L.A.) I only breathe the CO2 in the air which isn't much.** This is the story of how I became friends with someone I should hate.

 **Chapter 1: Waking up ancient history.**

Robert's mother is good friends with my auntie Daphine (my mother Bloom's sister) so good in fact that she sent the family photo albums of Robert (every damn month), of course, he knew of this, he just didn't seem to care that much. Robert is ten years older than me but when I saw the photos for the first time (I was 5) along with my BFF Sophie Neve I couldn't help but mumble "He's so adorable!" unfortunately Daphine had heard me "KIA, he's TEN years OLDER than you!" She bellowed at me, as well as that Stacy Langdon (Roberts younger sister by three years who lives with Daphine because her mother didn't want her memory to be wiped of Solaria *their home realm* by her father just like he did to Robert) had also heard me . "WHAT!?" She bellowed . ** _Great just great_** Stacy is the only person in Magix who has eyes brighter than mine, so when she came into eye contact with me my vision started to blur and the C02 left my brain and I felt sick and passed out just because of her brighter eyes

I was twelve when I got that derided phone call in her Diamond Palace in L.A. The Langdon family were enemies to the Flame family after having killed over 45,000 people in the family from the 1303 A.D to 2000. But that would all change damn soon. You see I have a VERY forgiving heart and I won't kill/judge someone without a VERY good reason nor if they've done nothing to me. I believe that families change over generations. Just because one person long, long ago might just almost kill off my entire family doesn't mean that 700 hundred years later somebody from that same family will do the same.

"Hello, can I help you, Sophie?" I spoke, incontrovertibly not wanting to hear whatever this was at 4:05 in the morning.

"I just called to say that you should be expecting a visitor,by the name of Robert Langdon h-" Sophie started before being cut off.

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that name please?" my face grew shocked and full of fear **_Please tell me I heard something_** ** _incorrectly ,please. I mean he's cute, but he's one of them_**. I glance over at the pale yellow bag about 40 meters from me ** _Keep that with you at ALL times contains the one gun that could kill him, as_** ** _well as all members of his family, remember 'Trust over Friendship'._**

"Sure Robert Langdon." Sophie reiterated.

"Y-You did say 'L-LLangdon right?" I replied my quotidian calm, soft and royal voice shroud with fear and concern.

"Yes I did,oh and before I forget he's coming in 5 hours," Sophie told me in a sly/teasing way.

"FIVE HOURS,FIVE HOURS YOU EXPECT ME TO BE READY TO GREET ROBERT LANGDON IN FIVE HOURS!" I shout so loudly that I probably shook the entire building and if not the whole neighbourhood. However, I fail to see that my sister Hanna was right by the staircase. **Now Hanna thinks that all members of the Langdon family are NOT to trusted and they should all be killed.** I finish my call with Sophie and have a 'polite' (not at all) conversation with by sister.

"We'll be dead by dusk." Hanna snapped at me, ending our argument before going her to room to find her piece of appropriate clothing for guests.

With 30 minutes to go before Robert get's here, I get into my regalia: a tight dark crimson mermaid dress, black 4 inch high heels, the Blue sapphire crown of Aolvrdon, red lipstick,light pink blush and aquamarine eyeshadow. 10 minutes later I'm on my horse next to Lucy (My cousin who lives with me she's 5 years older than me) on her's as we both make our way past the rose field when I hear a car coming towards the Palace even though it like 10 m away _**Thank god for my vampire hearing.**_ We just reach our 11 m length and width yard which just contains an 11 m long and 2 m wide path (with a bridge that goes over the 2 m mote) from the front door to the entrance gate, on the left side 3 m wide/long/deep pool, the horse riding filed. On the right wide field to just chill a filed for horse riding. 15 minutes later I and Lucy are two meters from the gate, as usual with guests the guards let them in before we arrive to greet them.

 _ **Whoa, he looks cuter in real life, adorable dark brown hair,perfect bright blue eyes, tall and handsome body shape.**_ Lucy gets me back down to Earth, I get off my horse, Peg and shake his hand.

"Hi, my name is Kia Eleanora Delilah Phoenix Genevieve Flame and this is my cousin, Lucy.", cueing her to get down as well,"So you must be Robert L-L-L- Langdon." I barely get the name out without throwing up or choking on air!


	2. Friend or Foe

Written in the first person (as Kia)

This is my first story so feel free to leave a review, good or bad I don't really mind. I got the idea for this story out of the 'The Da Vinci Code' and my capability to make my own dreams up. In other words: Here's a look into just how crazy I can be. I do NOT own Robert Langdon, Sophie Neveu, Bezu Fache, Vator, Bloom, Stella,Tecna, Musa, Flora, Diaspro, Sky, Brandon, Domino, Solaria, Daphine, Bloom's parents, Lockette, Ms Griselda, Headmistress Faragonda, Peter and Katherine Solomon,, Lieutenant Collet, Vittoria Vetra, Sophie Neveu's grandfather/mother and brother, they all go to their rightful owners. This is a Robert Langdon and winx club crossover. Also, I AM NOT the Queen of France, I do not have any accommodation in the U.S. or red hair/eyes. As well as that I DO NOT own Harvard. Thoughts will be in Italics and Bold. Flashbacks/Chapter titles/important info will be in bold.

 **Chapter 2: Friend or Foe.**

"Yes, I am.", Robert replies surprisingly calmly hmm, **_I thought he would've at the least been shaking, he's probably just really really brave._** "Also, no offence but something tells me that you haven't had much experience with that name before."

"None was taken, and you're totally right. Although I have seen it MANY times in my family's history books!" I say _ **he seems nice and he seems to care about my feelings because he said 'no offence' but why**_? After talking and walking for about 18 minutes,Robert says something that catches me off guard.

"Your father told me about your mother." He said as we were five minutes away from the door.

"I'm sorry?" I ask confused, even though I shouldn't be the conversation was heading in this direction from the beginning.

"Your father told me about your mother when we first met a couple weeks ago." He explained.

"WEEKS! HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SEEING ANYONE!" Lucy shouted,making the guards turn their guns.

"Everything is fine,there's no need to be alarmed.", I reassure them, "Lucy calm the hell down! He had a pretty obvious reason for not telling anyone don't you think?" I tell her, hoping that she can see the reason I mean.

Taking the conversation back to me and Robert. "But, Robert what I meant was, how much did he tell you?" I ask panicking in my mind _**What if he knows too much ,no my dad wouldn't betray my trust like that, what if he knows that I go to therapy or that I spend 25% of my life at school yet have an IQ of 410 (the highest in my family. Felicity coming second with an IQ of 300), or that my mother killed off one of my 4 lives when I was nine on June 23rd, 1997 by throwing me off the 5th floor balcony in Aolvrdon with ice also by triggering my blood disorder: that if I bleed more than 15 ml of blood I fall into a coma and have a 98.5% chance of dying. Or worse he knows what his father did to me three days ago.**_

"A basic summary and that you 'defend' your siblings somehow? Why? He asks innocently.

"I was just wondering that's all." I half lie to him **_And the prize for the first half lie of the day goes to Kia!_** Sadly when we got inside he had to greet my 6 siblings in order of oldest to youngest : Jack my twin brother,Hanna,Lilly (the other vampire in the family),Victoria,Annabelle and Mark. All of us one year apart. So after that was done they all went back to their rooms to do homework or something like that leaving me and Robert all by ourselves (that's if you don't count the 25 or so servants on the ground floor). When all of a sudden I start to hear a hissing noise, at first I thought it was just my imagination but it sounded so familiar so I turned to see what it was not knowing that Robert already knew and was terrified. I almost screeched but knowing better than that I just went over to my pet snake.

"Hey calm down, Nibbles everything is fine," I tell her in a way she finds truthful.

"You OWN that thing!?" Robert exclaimed loudly!

"Oh calm down for heaven's sake! Come over here."I suggest to him while motioning with my head for him to come over as I hold the snake.

Finally, he carefully walks over to me, by the time we're 10-20 cm apart, I reassure him "She isn't going to kill you, you know you're perfectly safe Robert." After ages of persuading him that she is as safe as purified water, he eventually strokes her skin as she warms up to him, to anyone outside my family. I feel so proud!

"Hey, Kia what's that sm-". Liana (one of my friends) starts but cuts short after she sees Robert.

"Yes, Liana?" I reply acting like I can't tell why she stopped. She smelt Robert that's obvious. But from ALL the way over there. It seems like Daphine wasn't kidding when she told me that 'You can smell someone from the Langdon family from a 20 meters radius'

"Nevermind!" She said hastily as she turns and runs up the stairs and gets to her bedroom, "Lifesaver tip DON'T GO DOWNSTAIRS UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" Why did Kia bring him INTO the Palace building!? WHY? Is she trying to kill us ALL! This is suicide I just know it!

Robert didn't need an explanation as to why she ran off he already knew he could easily tell plus his mother had told him that these things would happen. **_Your life is a burden, Robert you know that. Security checks told you that._**

"Is it just me or is everyone is this house naive?" My dark pixie Eliza (Lockette's sister) questions, not meaning to startle anyone.

"Like 90% of the people in here.", I answer her,"Also Eliza this is Robert." I try to introduce them to each other.

"Hi, I'm Lockette's younger sister by 4 years even though she was born one day before me in the same year in the same month." She explained while at the same time was testing him on whether he could figure out her birthday as so far nobody had guessed it correctly.

"Robert this my other pixie, Eliza. Don't ask why I have two, please just don't." I told him not to because I was getting sick and tired of everyone asking me why I had two.

"Hi,so your birthday is on the 29th of February then?" He tried.

"Oh, my god! HOW did you do that?!" I ask knowing that he just figured out something that no-one else had!

"Yes, your right. Just how did you solve it? No-one else has EVER done that, I've always ended up telling them and they still don't get it. Eliza illuminated to him.

"It was simple. You said '4 years' : every 4 years is a leap year, the one year where February has 29 days. Puls your sister could be born on the same day and same month as you but because you said that you were 4 years younger than her so you couldn't be born in the same year unless both of you were born on a leap year,that would then make sense because that way she could be born one day before in the same month in the same year. So with February 29th would be the only logical explanation." Robert told them in a way he thought they could understand him,without sounding like someone who has the highest IQ in the universe. After all, he was talking to a 12-year-old girl. Unfortunately for Robert, I picked this up.

"Just asking but what do you plan to teach at Harvard?" I asked trying to stop giggling while talking to no avail.

"The Art and History of Symbols." He answered back slightly confused at why I am giggling. "And what's so funny?"

"It's just that." I finally manage to say without bursting out laughing."Didn't my dad tell you that I have an IQ of 410."

Robert had never felt like such an idiot in his life _**That makes so much sense NOW!**_ "No, he didn't."

"Hold on a second. He NEVER told you like ever?!" I jump off the chest of draws in my room and landing 30 cm away from him ( that used to be a ballroom on the 6th floor). While asking."

"No, ever otherwise don't you think I would have explained how I figured out Eliza's birthday much differently." He protested.

"I guessed that," I say agreeing with him. "I'm just shocked as to why he didn't tell you."

That's when Eliza found out why I was so shocked "Maybe he just forgot to tell him, I mean you wouldn't know what the feels like because you have never and will never forget anything."

That statement 'you have never and will never forget anything.' will haunt me forever. "Please, can you NEVER say the last 8 words ever again!" I begged.

"Sure ok," Eliza said unsure why I asked. _**why the hell are you asking me to not say them again anyway,Kia?**_ _Eliza asked me telepathically_ _ **. You DON'T remember what happened only THREE DAYS AGO?!**_ _I yell at her telepathically_ so that Robert doesn't question it. Meanwhile, I'm actually talking to Robert.

"So why are you so shocked? Also, how did it even get that high?" Robert posed, unknown that I am 'talking' to Eliza at the same time.

"It's just that my dad tells everyone who he meets/has arranged to meet me my IQ. Also, Aolvrdon has its wonders." ,I explicate to 's when my phone rang, "Oh for the love of god! Who the hell come be calling me NOW!?"

"Hello, can I help you?" I try not to sound annoyed.

"Yes, you can Kia. We have a problem in France,one that you need to be here for NOW!" _**Are you fu*king kidding Lilac calls me about this now?**_

"Look Lilac, I'm currently busy with a guest I can't leave L.A. no exceptions. Nothing you say will make me leave.

"What guest?"

"That is none of your businesses." I scold him. J _ **ust because I'm 12 DOESN'T mean I can't be fierce he IS NOT making me move. I am not going ALL the way to France. He's most probably wrong about who the suspect is any way like 99.999999999% of the time!**_

"Kia this is a murder case." Lilac tries and fails.

"I don't care. I am busy. I won't go to France. End of." I say emotionless and hung up.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Robert tries to reckon with me.

"When it comes to the head of the DCPJ who's slightly OCD ,nothing is 'too harsh." I expounded at Robert.

"Got it.". _**Kinda a lame reply but I'll take it.**_ I think to myself

"Robert, sorry if this seems like a **murderous** question but would you rather **freeze to death** or burn to death?" I ask scared of what his answer will be. **_After all I did just say the way all of his 'living' family members (.AKA. The ones who have been freezing to death since about 699 years ago and 11 months. Yep, they haven't died yet! The master of excruciatingly slow and painful deaths is ice that is : SUPER slow at freezing. Taking its victims to hypothermia after 1050 years) this would definitely seem like a ' how do you want to die since I could kill you at any second kind of question._**

Depends what you mean by 'burn to death'? He requests.

"Small fire, stuck in a smaller than average wooden basement and a candle fell and started a fire the wood doesn't burn out fully, you have no chance of being rescued on time," I answer his request.

"Burn." Wow! Not the answer I was expecting him to say, but I'm not going to be nit-picky.

"Why?" I ponder out loud.

Robert explains in a way that makes me rethink the millions of family history books I've read. "It's less painful than freezing because you wouldn't die from the flame's you'd die from the carbon monoxide poisoning,it's much less painful than flames peeling of your skin and boiling your blood/ any other liquid in your body. While freezing to death causes your core body temperature to go down faster than what is considered 'normal'. Because of this your brain would take the blood out of your arm and legs and send it to the vital orange lungs,heart, stomach etc. Making you stop efforts to stay above the water because you're too tired. As the water get colder you muscle go numb and you eventually get hypothermia the believed cause of death when freezing. _**Ok, did someone teleport me back into Mrs Code's biology class or is he just really go at explaining freezing to death?**_

"How are you so good at explaining freezing?" I ask curious,while the look on his face was priceless.

 ** _Did I just get Kia confused?!_**

I'm a serious swimmer/diver, that and I played water polo in college." _**Great, just great I'm talking to a water , has he realised that he just said that to a 12-year girl? Although I do have to wonder how fast can he swim a lap?**_

"11.12 seconds," Robert said seeming to hear my question.

Eliza then decides to say the worse thing she could possibly say at that moment. "Kia, when was the last time you used Sirenix?

"When I first got it as a trial run,but figured that I never had the need to use it. She tried to embarrass me and failed miserably. Lol on her.

Only 2 seconds later a maid knocked on my door.

"Come in." I declared

"I'm very sorry if I'm disturbing you, Your Majesty, despite that you're needed at the dining hall." The maid uttered.

"It's fine, and thank you for telling us,we'll down soon. Now leave and get back to cleaning the palace." I expressed as I dismissed her from my room.

Robert looked like he thought he had being taken out of the 21st century and had gone back in time to the VictorianEra "Majesty,maids and what's with whatever the hell she was wearing."

"Something tells me you're not used to royal tradition, also I'm 12, not 9! And that thing that she's wearing is a Victorian maid uniform. As well as that how do you feel about elevators?" I explain/ask.

"Thanks for the explanation. I don't do well in elevators or any small space for that matter."He told me

"You have claustrophobia I'm guessing. ** _Well if he does at least we'll have one thing in common._**

"Yeah,ever since I was little. I fell down an elevator into a well and almost died treading water in 4 hours." He said shaking.

"Sounds like an unwanted experience,I feel sorry for you, Also that's one thing that we have in common, although I got claustrophobia by accidentally locking myself in the smallest bathroom in this building the size of an average bathroom when I was 5." **_And a laser pointer pen thing cured it. Thank you Lucy._ "** So because of that our elevators had to be changed ever so slightly." I tell him as I walk over to the lift in my room and open the lift door.

Let's just say Robert looked dumbfounded "You call THIS an elevator, Kia it's half the size of a damn Olympic swimming pool!"

I try to tell him that "My father got a little too overprotective. Now do you want to go to lunch and see my dining hall?"

He struggled to not sound sheepish "Yes, please.

 ** _And I feel like I'm talking to my 7-year-old brother Mark._** "So what are waiting for then,come on.", all of a sudden I grab his arm and pull him into the lift.

 _ **Am I stronger than him?**_ , _I think to myself,_

 _ **Kia yes you are for goodness sake can you not hear him or something!**_ _Eliza screams at me_.

Eliza pulls me back down to Earth so I can hear what Robert is saying "Ow,ow,ow. Can you please stop pulling my arm, you're hurting me."

Feeling terribly gutted I apologise "Oh sorry, Robert I didn't realise." That's when my past bubbles up to me ** _I've disappointed everyone,they all think I'm an idiot who only thinks negatively, always makes the wrong choices, turn any positive situation depressing, is only capable of hurting people_** **That's when I hear the voices of all of the people that have bullied me over my life: Iya :"oh and not only that but she's the DAUGHTER Of the devil,pure evil I wouldn't be surprised if that piece of scrap meat grew up to be a witch trying to destroy Magix with her power!" Violet : "Kia is such a faker isn't she." Jennifer: "Aww, look it's the princess brat and her bratty friends too." What can't defend for yourself you little kitten?** That and so much more, I start crying for the first time since I was 7 without noticing. At that moment I feel something tap my shoulder, as I turn around I soon realize what happened: As I was having a memory flash I started crying, and Robert tried to get my attention by saying my name or asking me what's wrong (since I hate the question 'Are you ok') but I couldn't hear him so he tapped my shoulder.

After I turn to face him this is what he says " Kia,what's wrong? He asks while hugging me and rubbing my back. _**He's so caring and kind.**_

I try to speak without choking "I-I-I j-j-just had a memory flash about some things at school."

After about two minutes of Robert trying to comfort me (which somehow works) the lift stops at ground floor (it's a big lift,we had to make slow for safety reasons) we get out and I led him out into our prodigious back garden (I have to lead him half way to the back of it) : a 3 m path lined with 10 m hedge ( in the middle) leading t by 3 m pond. To the right is our horse area (That is 15m by 15m the other 10 m is a ballroom). However because we're going to the dining hall I take Robert left where we come t long an wide room made from dark timber with two arched dark oak doors with pine wood door knobs (as you can probably tell it's the only thing n the Diamond Palace that is made of wood. With the additional 1 m of space is used for parties. When I open the two doors Robert looks like a child that just strode into the biggest toy shop of their lives.

Just like a bloating parent I just have to say "Like it?"

Not surprisingly he didn't hear me, _ **Well done Kia, you've hypnotised him without looking at him.**_ _I think to myself while Eliza has different Ideas_ **_No, he just hasn't seen a dining room THIS big : a table big enough for 144 people, golden coloured plates with patterned silverware._**

"You, ok?" I ask concerned.

"I'm fine."

And that's chapter 2 DONE! Yay, this took me forever. So just a short summary for chapter 3 : Kia is 18, in her 2nd, to last year of Alfea College for Fairies, has changed her name to Luana (due to bullying also Robert has been given the privilege to which he can use her birth name when they are alone, in a space where nobody knows them or 'mind reading'). Has held a close friendship with Robert (as well as a small kissing incident when she was 15 after she found that Robert had been tortured,after helping hm with his wounds she makes him some tea,by getting a white rose,sugar,cinnamon and something called 'rose oil' (oil that makes the rose dissolvable in the boiling water) cutting up the petals of the rose into tiny pieces then mixing in the sugar and oil in a bowl until a white liquid is made then pouring a tablespoon of it in the two cups,letting them dissolve by turning snowy white (homemade tea!) he asked her why she was being so kind to him when she could have just left him to die in that room. Her reply was telling him that she loved him , every half term Kia goes to watch one of Robert's classes' something which she deeply enjoys doing (unlike every other person in her family who has had to do this with any member of the Langdon family), her friends: Sophie Neveu, Vittoria Vetra, Liz (Isabel), Raven, Liana and Katherine.S have been teasing her that she has a 'crush' on Robert since year 8 (the school year she was in at the time she met Robert AKA: The time this and the 1st,chapter are set in 21-22/7/2000). chapter 3 is set in 14/6/2006 in Cambridge,Bosten in her 'home' about a 15-minute drive to Harvard 'The Jade Mansion' all made from Jade but her room made of pink sapphire.


End file.
